


Fight The Heat

by thesoundofnat



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Summer, crop tops, idk what else to tag this with rip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-03
Updated: 2017-07-03
Packaged: 2018-11-22 20:25:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11387751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesoundofnat/pseuds/thesoundofnat
Summary: The heat is unbearable and Ronan being in a crop top doesn’t help Adam at all.





	Fight The Heat

**Author's Note:**

> Boys in crop tops. Enough said.

Adam could’ve sworn that Ronan was doing it on purpose.

It was surprisingly hot, even for Henrietta, and the July sun was merciless enough to not give them a break until late in the evening, and by then they’d be lucky if they weren’t puddles on the ground. The others were off doing god knew what, but Adam and Ronan had stayed behind at the Barns. “It’s too damn hot to even try to go anywhere,” had been Ronan’s reasoning, and Adam could only agree.

The Barns offered them a slightly cooler shelter from the sun rays, but this place was meant for its windows to be opened and for the rooms to connect with nature, which meant that it felt a little too stuffy if they kept them closed. The lack of a breeze barely made a difference however, and Adam found himself sweating in his t-shirt and wishing he could shed it. But their relationship was still so new, even though it wasn’t really, but in his mind he still wasn’t sure when a line was ready to be crossed. It was a bit of a struggle, he had to admit.

Ronan, on the other hand, had found his own way of keeping cool, and it was entirely unfair to Adam on so many levels.

“Where did you find that?”

Ronan met his gaze. “What?”

“Your shirt.”

“Oh.” He looked down at the tank top he was wearing. “It’s an old one of Matthew’s. I cut the lower half off.”

“Why?”

“For days like this, obviously.”

The top was too small and barely reached his belly button, and it fit Ronan’s lean form so perfectly that Adam wanted to scream. Becoming frustrated at just how beautiful his boyfriend was wasn’t new to him, but he was absolutely certain that Ronan was doing it all on purpose, and he both loved him and hated him for it.

Well, at least they were alone.

Adam shifted where he was lying on his back on the couch, observing Ronan who was sitting by his feet. “Does it help? Against the heat, I mean.”

“Sorta. I think I would need one that’s baggier. This one’s too tight and won’t let any air in beneath it.”

“Maybe you should just take it off.”

Ronan was visibly trying to hold back an amused expression, but Adam caught a glimpse of it anyway and felt his ears burn. “You think?”

“I mean,” he choked out, averting his eyes. “If you want to, of course. It’s a darn hot day.”

Ronan suddenly stood and Adam could tell that his upper body hadn’t seen as much sunlight as his arms had yet that year, as the dark skin was slightly paler where his shirt was failing to cover it. He grabbed the hem of the crop top and took it off easily, and Adam allowed himself to examine him shamelessly for a couple of seconds before his face nearly burned off from his blush.

“Like what you see?” Ronan asked, and that amused grin was finally on his lips, but had Adam been more observant of his face he would’ve noticed so many other emotions on it.

“Yes,” he admitted, not really minding how breathless he sounded. “Does it help with the heat?”

“It does.”

“Then maybe I should take mine off too.”

Ronan tilted his head. “You should.”

So he did, and it was glorious.

**Author's Note:**

> Here's my [tumblr](http://thesoundofnat.tumblr.com/)


End file.
